This invention relates a novel, biguanide group-containing polymer and a method of producing same.
Alkylbiguanide compounds are known to exhibit germicidal and antimicrobial activities. For the purpose of improving the activity, stability and safety of such biguanide compounds, there are proposals to provide polymers containing a multiplicity of biguanide groups.
For example, Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 59-196303 discloses an antimicrobial polymer obtained by polymerization of biguanide group-containing acrylate. This polymer, however, has a problem because biguanide group-containing moieties are apt to be released from the polymer skeleton by hydrolysis of the ester linkages.